proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Junior Eurovision Song Contest
The Junior Eurovision Song Contest (French: Concours Eurovision de la Chanson Junior), often shortened to JESC, Junior Eurovision or Junior EuroSong, is a song competition which has been organised by the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) annually since 2003 and is open exclusively to broadcasters that are members of the EBU. It is held in a different European city each year, however the same city can host the contest more than once. The competition has many similarities to the Eurovision Song Contest from which its name is taken. Each participating broadcaster sends an act, the members of which are aged 10 to 15 on the day of the contest, and an original song lasting between 2 minutes 45 seconds and 3 minutes to compete against the other entries. Each entry represents the country served by the participating broadcaster. Viewers from the participating countries are invited to vote for their favourite performances by televote and a national jury from each participating country also vote. The overall winner of the contest is the entry that has received the most points after the scores from every country have been collected and totalled. The current winner is Mariam Mamadashvili of Georgia, who won the 2016 contest in Malta with "Mzeo", becoming the highest scoring winner with a record 239 points (under a new voting system introduced in the 2016 contest). In addition to the countries taking part, the contest has been screened in Australia every year. Estonia, Finland and Germany also broadcast the inaugural contest in 2003, followed by Andorra in 2006 and Bosnia and Herzegovina (in 2006, 2008 and 2009), however these countries have yet to participate. Since 2006, the contest has been streamed live on the Internet through the official website of the contest. Australia was invited to sing at the 2015 contest and has participated every year since. Entry restrictions The song must be written and sung in the national language (or one of the national languages) of the country being represented. However, they can also have a few lines in a different language. The same rule was in the adults' contest from 1966 to 1972 and again from 1977 to 1998. Performers must be nationals of that country or have lived there for at least two years. Originally the competition was open to children between the ages of 8 and 15, however in 2007 the age range has been narrowed and presently only children aged 10 to 15 on the day of the contest are allowed to enter. In 2016 the age range was changed again. From now on children aged 9 to 14 on the day of the contest are allowed to enter. The song submitted into the contest cannot have previously been released commercially and must last between 2 minutes 45 seconds and 3 minutes (as of 2013 onwards). The rule stating that performers also must not have previously released music commercially was active from 2003 to 2006.This rule was dropped in 2007 thus allowing already experienced singers and bands in the competition. As a result, NRK chose to withdraw from the contest. Since 2008, adults have been allowed to assist in the writing of entries. Previously, all writers had to be aged 10 to 15. Participation Winning entries Eurovision Song Contest Below is a list of former-participants of the Junior Eurovision Song Contest who have gone on to participate at the senior version of the contest. Since 2014, the winner of the Junior Eurovision Song Contest has been invited as a guest to the final of the adult contest. *1 As a member of KWADro. *2 As a member of The Peppermints. *3 As Lisa, Amy & Shelley *4 As a backing vocalists for Lina Joy *5 As a member of Celestial Sphere